Obsession
by jzprr
Summary: Edward's lost the only things that keep him going. How will he manage to live without them? Will a hurt girl Carlisle adopted be the reason he choses to live... or will her dark secret drive him over the edge? Edward
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm not a big fan of Edward, but he's second on my list. Sorry, this part's kind of rushed because I'm trying to type it as fast as I can before my teacher catches me not doing my work XD but the second chapter will be up incredibly soon - well, as soon as I get home (:

**!Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters in this story..._yet _(:

**-**

**Chapter One  
Introduction**

If vampires could cry, I wouldn't be able to breathe right now. My throat was thick and my eyes were incredibly itchy. I was stuck staring out of my bedroom window, wrapped in the strong arms of my step father. He didn't say a word. I could hear my step mother in the kitchen. She was in hysterics.

Everyone was.

Emmett was standing outside my bedroom door, debating whether to come in or give me some space. Jasper had dragged Alice out of the house. Rosalie had even backed off and was now sitting in the lounge, her thoughts a big jumble.

I felt like running. I felt like screaming. I felt like _dying._

But I couldn't. I couldn't run - I had a family to keep together. I couldn't scream- my throat was too thick for words. I couldn't die - I had promised her.

It was her death wish that I live on with my adopted family, no matter how many times I said 'I want to go with you,' she always declined and replied with, 'They need you'.

"Edward," Carlisle muttered, loosening his grip slightly. "She's..." He took a deep breath. "_They've_ gone to a better place."

I didn't move. I didn't speak. I didn't breathe.

Carlisle knew when enough was enough. I was on the edge. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He kissed me gently on the forehead before getting up and walking out.

My mind was full of _them_.

"Renesmee." I whispered, choking on the name. Her soft laugh echoed through my ears, chipping away at my sanity. "Bella." My face crumpled and I put my head in my hands, choking on my breaths. "My Bella..." I cried tearless sobs, my whole body wracking with each cry. "Bella!" I let lose. I yelled her name as loud as I could, making the glass and walls tremble and scare birds out of the faraway forest.

I've lost the only thing that keeps me going.

**-**

**A/N:** Soooo... as always, please review!  
The second chapter will be up soon  
x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again. Okay, so this wasn't up as fast as I thought it would be. My sister decided it would be fun to play Monopoly, and knowing how competitive I get, I didn't finish the game until I won (: enjoy the chapter guys...

**Just a little note:** When some writing _"Is like this."_ - it means it's a thought (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this story... _yet._

**-**

**Chapter Two  
A Truce**

The family seemed relieved I was speaking again. Not a lot, but speaking nonetheless. Alice had returned a few days later, looking ragged and empty. I didn't talk to her. Jasper seemed quite helpful in calming me down.

Carlisle had resumed his work at the hospital, working only a few shifts each week. He spent most of his time with me... talking to me... sitting with me. Anything he seemed content with, as long as it was with me.

He sat with me now. I was sitting at the grand piano by the stairs, just staring at the keys that were just begging to be played. I pressed a finger down on one of the keys and let myself bask in its long monotone note. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My hands now ran over the keys, pressing them down softly and making a sweet lullaby. Bella's lullaby.

Carlisle closed his eyes too, smiling at the tune. Esme appeared behind me, her arms wrapped around her slim body.

I was breaking down with every note but chose to follow it through and finish the song.

The phone started to ring but yet nobody moved. Carlisle finally sighed and disappeared, answering the ringing phone in the kitchen. Esme moved forward and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, burying her face in my shoulder.

"I miss her, Edward. I miss both of them so." She whispered.

"I know." I answered, clutching her arm in a soft hold. "I do too. I think I'm going insane."

She nodded in understanding and just held me until Carlisle walked back into the room.

"I've been called in. Apparently there's some sort of emergency." He muttered. He stared at my face, awaiting my answer. I almost rolled my eyes at his thoughts.

"You don't need my permission to go to work Carlisle."

He nodded and patted me on the shoulder. _"I'll be back as soon as I can."_

As soon as the front door closed, I started playing again... just letting my hands roam along the keys. Esme left me, walking slowly up the stairs, wishing that we could all go back to normal soon. I played until the sun started to set, letting my melody end on a low note. I sighed and looked out of the large glass wall. Someone was calling me, _yelling_ at me to be more precise. I ran from the piano and out the back door, jumping easily over the lake and disappearing into the forest.

"Do you know how annoying it is when someone yells at me through their thoughts?" I asked the man in front of me. He was facing away from me, but I knew why. He didn't want me to see him cry.

"Sorry, it got your attention though." He answered huskily.

"What do you want Jacob?"

He laughed stiffly and turned on me. "You really wanna know?! I want her back! I want her living again! I want those filthy stupid mother fucking blood suckers dead! I want revenge!" He yelled, his loud voice echoing through the trees.

"I know."

He broke down and fell to his knees, tears soaking his large face. "I need her Edward."

"You think I don't? She was my daughter." I sat on the floor with him, staring into space. My throat tightened again as I used past tense. Renesmee _was_ my daughter. Bella _was_ my wife. Now I'm a widow with no one.

"I can't believe I wasn't there. I could've saved her, I could've done _something_."

"No. It wasn't that easy." I muttered and he looked at me in confusion, tears still soaking his face. "What? You think I just stood there and watched my wife and child be ripped to pieces?" I took a deep breath and buried my head in my hands.

_"Can you... tell me what happened?"_

I looked up and read his face. All he wanted was to know that. That was all that was running through his head. I nodded slightly and leant back on the leafy floor, staring up at the green canopy of trees.

"We were hunting... the three of us. Renesmee was upset you went away without her." I shot a glare at him which he chuckled at. "And... they just came out of nowhere."

...

_I took a step in front of Bella and Nessie, crouching slightly as they stood around us in a tight circle._

_"What do you want?" I glared straight ahead where a dark hooded man stood, smirking at us. His long white hair flowing down past his shoulders, his bright red eyes rested on me._

_"Can I not visit?" He asked._

_I frowned. If he just wanted to 'visit' he wouldn't have brought half of his guard with him. And the fact that Aro and Marcus were not with him made me even more puzzled._

_"Edward, what's going on?" Bella whispered, looking around. She put her mind shield into action but didn't move from Nessie's side._

_"You look like your mother." Caius said to Nessie, staring at her like she was an angel. Which she was._

_"Um, thank you?" She muttered, not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or insult. When Caius took a step forward, she took a step back, Bella mirroring her moves._

_"I shall skip straight to the point." He muttered, still advancing on us. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've made a decision." A quick mind reading done the trick._

_I growled, long and hard in the back of my throat and took a step forward. "I don't think so Caius." I snarled, clenching my fists._

_"What is it Edward?" Bella asked quietly._

_"He wants us." I answered simply, narrowing my eyes at the man in front of me. "You most of all Bella."_

_Nessie growled now. She sounded more like a cat trying to be a lion. I almost smiled at that._

_"And if I deny?" Bella enquired, tilting her head to the side slightly._

_"You're family here will pay the penalty."_

_"Which is?" Nessie asked, now standing a foot behind me._

_"Death." Caius smirked as her eyes widened. I just got more angrier. Where the hell was everyone?! Surely Alice would've seen this by now and got the others._

_"Okay." Bella blurted out, walking towards Caius._

_"Bella," I warned, casting a quick worried glance at her._

_"I won't let him hurt you, either of you." She muttered. She kissed me lovingly on the cheek as she passed me._

_Caius held out his hand for Bella to take and that's when it happened. I didn't have enough time to react. Nessie screamed and threw herself at Caius. Bella was thrown to the floor by one of the guards and I was tackled to the floor._

_"Edward, help me!" Bella screamed. I struggled with all my strength under the five guards on me but didn't get anywhere. "Edward!"_

_"I'm trying Bella, I'm trying!" I yelled back to her. The men on top of me laughed and held me to the ground tighter, not letting me move an inch._

_"No, please don't! Renesmee!" Bella screamed, she was cut off by a high pitch cry of pain. My head immediately snapped in the direction of the cry, and that was when I saw my own daughter laying on the ground, unmoving and pale._

_No. Not Nessie. Please, no!_

_"Renesmee!" I yelled, struggling more. "No, leave her alone! Bella!"_

_"I want you to see this Edward. I want you to look her in the eyes as she dies." Caius sneered as he passed me._

_"No, please Caius, don't hurt her! Hurt me!" I begged._

_"This _will_ hurt you. Enjoy the show." He snickered, bending down over Bella._

_"Promise me something." She thought, staring me square in the eyes._

_"Anything," I mouthed._

_"Live on with your family. Be happy." She didn't even flinch when Caius wrapped his hands firmly around her neck. She just kept her steady gaze at me._

_"I can't do that Bella, you know I can't!" I yelled, struggling as Caius's grin grew. "Bella, no, please!"_

_A choked scream made everything still. I stopped struggling and stared in horror as my wife was ripped apart._

...

Jacob was pale when I finished. He didn't say anything. As far as I could tell, he wasn't breathing. I knew what that felt like.

"Bastard." He muttered finally. He looked up at me and determination was set in his eyes. _"I'm going to kill him when I find him."_

"They'd kill you first." I said, looking away from him and up at the dark sky. The moon light crept in through the trees, illuminating the darkness. My eyes could see everything perfectly as if it were daytime.

He frowned and looked down. "She's worth it though." He whispered.

"I know. They both are."

"So why aren't you doing anything about it?" He growled. His hands started to shake.

"Because I know the consequences if I do act. Be-" I struggled to say her name clearly. "_She_ made me promise to live on."

_"Well I'm not going to stop. I __**will**__ kill him. I'll kill all of them if I have to."_ He got up and ran into the darkness. There was a ripping sound and then the forest was full of howls.

"Good luck." I muttered. I didn't move when my phone started to ring. I was too busy thinking about Bella; her long brown hair, her full pouty lips, her large golden eyes. My cell stopped after a moment, and then started again. I groaned and fished it out of my pocket, Bella disappearing from my mind.

_Carlisle._

"What is it?" I asked, a bit annoyed. I heard a lot of conversation in the background.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Edward." He apologized. "I was just... checking up on you."

"I'm fine Carlisle, really." I lied.

"Edward, I need to ask you something." He finally got to the point, making me stand up and start walking in and out of the trees. "Would it bother you if there was an extra into the family?"

I froze and tilted my head. "Vampire or...?"

"Human."

"Er, I suppose I don't mind." I said slowly. "Shouldn't you be asking Jasper this?"

He was silent for a minute. "I already have. He's fine with it."

"Okay. When are you bringing him-"

"Her." He corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "When are you bringing _her_ home?"

"She'll be home when you are."

I muttered an alright and snapped the phone shut. I suppose I didn't mind another sister. I ran. I ran in the direction of the ocean. I didn't care that I was about to cross the border. I just needed to see the ocean. I finally arrived at a cliff edge. I just stood there, looking out at the dark waves. It wasn't long before I heard heavy panting a few miles away.

Soon enough, six wolves walked out of the trees but froze when they recognized me. They knew.

_"You shouldn't be here."_ Sam thought, but he didn't sound angry.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." I turned to face him. "It's just... something about the ocean... it calms me." I turned back to the waves and sat down on the edge.

_"You guys can go. I've got this under control."_ Sam told the others. They all left at once. Sam disappeared into the trees for a moment but came back dressed in a loose pair of shorts.

"Listen, Edward, I'm-"

"I know." I muttered.

"Jake always spoke so highly of her. Of both of them. It probably sounds stupid to you, but we built a sort of memorial at Billy's house." He sat down next to me, ignoring my scent. Ignoring what I was for the time being.

"It doesn't sound stupid." I assured him. "And thank you." I smiled slightly at him and he smiled back. This is what Bella had always wanted. A truce. My eyes locked onto the water and I sighed, closing my eyes and letting the salty air fill my nostrils. I didn't realise how long we both sat there in silence until the sun started to rise behind us.

"Thank you for your company Sam." I said, slowly getting up. He got up too, his tall frame towering easily over me.

"You're welcome." He muttered, looking down. _"And listen, if there's anything we can do..."_

"I'll let you know." I said, finishing off his thoughts. I gave him one last smile and ran away. Back through the forest and across the border. It didn't take me long to get home. I walked through the back door and everything in the house immediately went quiet. It wasn't hard for me to pick up the steady heart beat from the lounge.

I walked in and froze, my throat immediately tightening.

**-**

**A/N:** please review (:  
I'll have the next chapter up ASAP,  
x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy the new chapter :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone, other than Grace XD

**Chapter Three  
Words**

Carlisle stood slowly, carefully studying my face. I was in _pain_. Emotional pain... physical pain... it was too much for me. There was a teenage girl curled up on the couch next to Esme, her eyes shut and head gently resting on Esme's shoulder. Long wavy brown hair fell around her, covering parts of her pale, shrunken face.

"Edward," Carlisle greeted me and that's when the girl's eyes immediately snapped open. They were a deep blue. Like the ocea... she watched me for a moment before looking at Carlisle. He gestured for her to come to him, and she did. Like an obedient puppy. She wasn't very small, maybe standing a few inches shorter than me.

I tried to listen to her reaction to me, but when I heard nothing but silence, I frowned. Absolutely nothing. Blank. My slight frown increased and I was now glaring at the poor girl. She shrunk back slightly and leaned into Carlisle.

"Edward, this is Grace. Grace, this is my son Edward." He gestured to me calmly. _"Would you kindly stop frightening her?"_ He shot me a soft scowl.

"_Aw geez, he's still glaring at me. This is scary..."_

Shock crossed my face and my head tilted to the side slightly. That was one of her thoughts - I was sure of it. It wasn't a voice I recognized.

I squared my shoulders and forced a smile. "Hello Grace. I apologize for my rude behavior before." I held out my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I was now relaxed and my smile wasn't fake anymore. I threw an appreciative glance at Jasper who nodded slightly in return.

"Hello." Grace answered. She was unsure for a moment but then shook my hand softly. I was surprised when she didn't react to my stone cold hand.

"C'mon Grace, I'll fix you up some food." Esme said softly, carefully reaching for her hand and walking her into the kitchen.

"Not too much. She has to keep it down." Carlisle muttered to Esme who nodded in response.

As I watched Grace leave the room, I realized with a jolt at just how skinny she actually was. She was wearing one of Emmett's baggy football t-shirts and wearing a pair of Alice's shorts. Even under the baggy shirt, you could see how thin she was. Practically skin and bones. Her legs were like toothpicks… looking like they would snap as she walked away.

I raised an eyebrow at Carlisle.

"I couldn't leave her there Edward - the hospital was doing absolutely nothing about her problem. I had to bring her home." Carlisle defended himself. _"Her parents died a few weeks ago in a car accident, and she's on the brink of being anorexic."_

"On the brink? Look at her Carlisle! She has no fat whatsoever!" I said, watching her sit at the counter in the kitchen, watching Esme cook. She looked so delicate.

"I know Edward, I know." He muttered. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "Just tell me that I made the right decision…"

"Well, maybe bringing her home to a bunch of vampires wasn't the best idea…" Emmett chuckled but stopped when Rosalie threw him a cold glare. "What?"

"Of course you made the right decision Carlisle." Alice smiled, sitting next to him and rubbing his shoulders in assurance. "Like you said, the hospital was doing nothing about it - at least here she'll have a good chance of surviving." Carlisle looked up and smiled at her. "And plus, I like the idea of having another doll to dress up."

I looked down when she said 'another doll' and she immediately froze.

"_Oh God, I'm so sorry Edward. I wasn't thinking."_ Alice thought worriedly, looking up into my face.

I smiled. "It's fine Alice."

Everyone was quiet after that. We all just seemed to relax at the steady sound of Grace's heartbeat. I lounged on one of the couches and closed my eyes, forgetting everything around me except the heartbeat. It thumped through my body and rattled my insides, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt comforted.

******$!&#**

"Is he asleep?" Someone murmured softly. I didn't bother opening my eyes, I knew who it was. And plus I could still see everything happening around me - just through someone else's eyes. I could see myself spread out on the couch, my arm hanging o,ver my face. Carlisle was silently wondering what had me thinking so hard.

"I believe he is." Carlisle answered Grace, smiling softly.

"He looks so peaceful." She muttered. She sounded… envious. "How old is he?"

What an odd question.

"_He's almost one hundred years old."_ Carlisle grinned and then answered, "Seventeen."

Grace nodded and settled down on the couch next to Carlisle, playing with her hands.

"_I'm scared. I want to tell Carlisle, but I can't find the right words."_ She thought uneasily. I frowned and listened harder. But that was all I heard. What was with this girl? It was like a television desperately scanning for the right channel.

"She wants to tell you something." I quickly whispered to Carlisle, too low for human ears to pick up. His eyes immediately flashed to my face.

"_Like what?"_ He thought.

"I'm not sure. I can only read some of her thoughts." I answered in a silent murmur. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"_Odd…"_ Carlisle thought and then turned to the young girl sitting on his right. "Grace," He said softly. She automatically looked up at him. "As you'll be staying here for quite some time, I would like you to know that you can tell me anything. I want you to trust me."

She looked down and nodded slowly. "I know that. It's just-" She struggled for words. "Some… things are difficult for me to put into words."

Carlisle smiled softly and placed his hands under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I understand Grace. Whenever you're ready - talk to me." Carlisle rose off of the couch and walked towards the door.

"I'm scared." Grace blurted out loudly. He froze at the door and turned around. Neither of them seemed conscious that I was watching them from under my arm. "I'm scared about what will happen…after."

Carlisle thought for a moment. "After what?"

"After I get better… I have nowhere to go, no one to go to on this side of the country, I'm alone." She looked up and connected eyes with Carlisle, and for a long time, neither said anything.

"Well, you'll always have us." He smiled and walked out.

She frowned. _"I shouldn't have lied to him. Oh crap, what the hell am I going to do now?"_

I frowned. She lied?

**A/N:** Please review XD  
I'll get the next chapter up soon..  
x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters! xD

Okay, I'm suffering major writers block right now so I hope this chapter doesn't suck! xD I hope you like it and please review to tell me what you thought (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything apart from Grace (:

**Chapter Four  
Dreams**

I was paranoid... and I knew that. I hadn't said a word to her ever since I greeted her. I've been clinging to every thought I could catch from her, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to know what she was hiding. I _needed_ to know. I was going mad... and I knew that. I would stare at her hours on end, not caring if she caught me or not, not caring if she stared back. I was obsessed... and I knew that.

******$!&#**

She was curled up on the couch across from me, her eyes were closed, and her breathing was low and even. Esme was seated next to her, gently caressing the side of the sleeping girl's cheek. Occasionally she would look at me and check if I was staring... which I was. I had been for the last twenty minutes. I had realised I could read her thoughts clearly when she was sleeping. Of course, they weren't coherent, just a bunch of random scenes.

_"Edward?"_ I ignored the silent voice. I focused on her thoughts, desperately seeking one that would give me a clue to her secret... "Edward?" They asked out loud as I wasn't reacting to their thoughts. "Edward." Someone was standing in front of me now, blocking my view. I looked up into irritated golden eyes.

"My apologies Carlisle, what is it?"

"I want to know why you're staring at her like she has two heads." He raised an eyebrow.

"I... her thoughts, dreams, they were fascinating is all." I forced a slight smile. Jasper raised an eyebrow, sensing the deception but chose not to say anything. He obviously knew I was lying for a reason.

"Alright." Carlisle sighed and turned to sit beside me. I focused back on Grace, hoping I didn't miss anything good. I almost rolled my eyes at myself - I was being utterly ridiculous, but I couldn't help it... it was eating me up inside.

A familiar voice startled me. _"Gracie..."_ It was in her dream. Why on Earth was he in her dream? _"Gracie, we don't want to hurt you. You can trust us..."_ I couldn't be sure that it really was him, I needed to see the face, but all I saw was never ending darkness.

_"What do you want with me then?"_ She asked quietly, her voice rough and jagged.

_"We need to use you for something. A task if you will."_ They replied, their voice full of menace and danger but as smooth as silk.

_"Okay... a-as long as you promise not to hurt me."_

_"Of course I won't. We'll help you."_ The darkness disappeared and suddenly I was staring into two very familiar, very memorable blood red eyes. Grace screamed and bolted upright on the couch; I gasped and jerked back rapidly, not realising I had been leaning closer to her. Her breaths were coming in quick, short gasps as she looked around for a moment before realising where she was. She quickly got up from the couch and ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Carlisle yelled, quickly running after her. Everyone looked at me, questions swirling deep in their eyes, but I frozen with shock. What _was_ that? I followed Carlisle out of the room and up the stairs; I found him standing outside the second floor bathroom, his ear pressed up against the door.

"Grace, open the door please." He murmured, knocking softly. I could hear her banging about in the bathroom and I felt the need to kick the door in and question her.

_"I'm going to have to face them now. God I hope Edward doesn't know." ._Her thoughts echoed through my mind

Why would she think I knew? Unless... unless she knew... about everything.

**A/N:** Yes, very short chapter, I know.  
Sorry about that x


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (: I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything apart from Grace (:

**Chapter Five  
Oz**

I didn't allow myself to take my eyes off of her. She never left my sight, and if she did, never out of hearing range - thoughts or voice. I didn't care if she thought I was odd following her around everywhere, I didn't care what the others thought; I just need to _know_. It was driving me insane. I'd wait until she fell asleep to see if he popped up again - but there was nothing. No more nightmares. No more memories.

I didn't understand. I couldn't make sense of any of it.

What I saw in her dream... I kept it to myself. I would until I knew the answers I was searching for. Grace calmed everyone down after her heart-stopping nightmare and assured everyone it was nothing; Jasper and I knew though. She was lying. It _was_ something... something big... something she doesn't want us to know.

Jasper and I tried to get her alone, to use his manipulative power on her and get her to talk... but she was never alone. Whether she'd be reading with Carlisle, cooking with Esme or even working on the cars with Rosalie - she always had someone with or around her. I was starting to think it was deliberate; that she was avoiding being alone with Jasper.

I was sitting at the piano, staring blankly ahead when a soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Can you play?" I turned and spotted Grace standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring curiously at me. I nodded and a hint of a smile played on her lips. "Would you play something for me?" I nodded again and she came and sat next to me on the bench.

I looked back at the keys, running through different songs she might like in my mind. I settled for something relaxed and slow. My fingers drifted across the keys, pressing them gently and producing a soft melody. She smiled and closed her eyes, losing herself in the subtle tune. I could feel my old self coming back through the music, the part of me that had disappeared when Bella and Renesmee were massacred. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, slowly drifting the song to a gentle end.

"That was beautiful, Edward." Grace said, beaming up at me. She pressed a finger onto a key and giggled. "I haven't played in a while."

"Well why don't you try?" I smiled encouragingly at her, pleased to learn more things about her.

"I haven't played since I was eleven..." She trailed off, biting her lip. My insides tightened when I saw that - one of Bella's traits. _Was_ one of Bella's traits, I amended silently, ignoring the large irritating lump in my throat. Sometimes it was a curse to not be able to cry.

"I'll help you." I suggested, slightly eager to hear her play. She looked at me and smiled, nodding her head. "Just follow my lead. You'll pick it up easily." I started playing a simple tune, keeping it easy. She grinned and started playing next to me, only on higher notes. Knowing that she recognised the tempo, I stopped playing, listening to her continue the song. She was a beautiful piano player - I'll give her that.

She finished quietly and let out a content sigh. "Well that was easier than I thought."

What happened next shocked me; I let out a small chuckle. Grace smiled at me before hopping up and walking in the lounge. I sat there, staring at where she once sat. I hadn't laughed since, well, since before the unpleasant incident. Grace was slowly but surely, re-awakening me.

******$!&#**

_"Edward, we need to hunt. Promise me you'll look after Grace until we return. We won't be long_." Carlisle pleaded me with me and I eventually nodded. I wouldn't have to do much; she was tucked away under blankets watching TV from the couch. The clouds covering the sky were slowly starting to darken, fading away and revealing the pale face of the moon. _"Thank you. Once we return you should go as well, you're eyes are getting darker."_ I nodded again and went and sat with Grace. I heard the door gently shut and I knew we were now alone. The only light in the room was coming from the television, plunging everything else into darkness.

On their own account, my eyes flickered towards Grace's face, illuminated by the light from the television. I stared at her for a moment before she looked at me.

"What?" She asked, smiling nervously. I shook my head and focused on the screen, but not really seeing the figures moving about on it. It took me a moment or two to realise what we were watching; The Wizard of Oz. I could tell she was stilling watching me, her eyes fanning all over my face. I fought the urge to look at her and focused solely on Dorothy, waking up to her new world.

"It took her a while to get back home to Kansas..." Grace murmured, staring at the screen. "But she made friends along the way. They helped her..." I had a strong feeling she was talking about herself. I remained silent, listening to her quiet musings, my eyes never leaving her face. She turned to me, her face contorted with silent pain and her ocean-like eyes filling with tears. "I don't want to go back to Kansas, Edward." She choked out, her tears finally spilling from her eyes. I forgot everything at that moment; I forgot that she might know about everything, that she has a secret I'm practically _dying_ to know, that she's just a petty little human...

I was lost for words... but not for actions. I reached out and pulled her to me, tucking her head under my chin and rubbing her back soothingly. "Then stay in Oz." I whispered in her ear. She started sobbing, clutching me like her life depended on it.

"Don't let me go back." She spoke softly, her voice rough and jagged from crying so hard, but I heard her.

I tightened my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I won't. I promise."

**A/N:** Ahh, another chapter (:  
What did we think? _Reviewwwww!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey guys, back with another chapter… hope you enjoy! Sorry for the late update… various reasons but I'll just sum it up; ditched school, grounded, limited time on internet… nuff said? :D well anyways, enjoy the new chapter…

**Chapter 6  
Impossibilities**

Grace had fallen asleep shortly after the movie had ended. Her head was resting softly in my lap, my fingers gently playing with stray strands of her soft brown hair. Her dreams were centered around the film; mainly Dorothy and her new friends. Only Dorothy was replaced by her, and her new friends were my family.

My eyes flashed to the clock hanging on the wall and then back to Grace's peaceful face. I gently scooped her up in my arms, careful not to wake her, and started carrying her up the stairs. I shifted her in my arms so I could open the door and then walked in, placing her gently on my bed. I gently tucked the blankets in around her before making my way over to my black leather couch in the corner of the room.

Her dreams were slowly starting to morph into something else. Something more real… they were her memories. I focused more now; the obsession and paranoia came flooding back, making me want to tear my hair out. Need to know, need to know, need to know. Perhaps I could find out the answer tonight?

But then a voice asked me, what if you didn't want to know the answer? What if it was horrible? More painful…? What if it was an utter disaster? I had a fairly strong feeling nothing could rip my family apart, especially some petty little human girl; but there was another strong feeling that this little girl had the power to rip _me_ apart from the inside out and make me go through emotional torture…again. I couldn't handle that. This girl, _Grace_, wouldn't hurt me or my family. I was sure of it.

Her 'dream' was peaceful, relaxed. She was sitting on soft spongy grass, next to a man and a woman – presumably her mother and father. It was so real; I could practically feel the grass. What it felt like, what it smelt like. The woman smiled at Grace, at me, before looking out at the horizon where the sun was slowly starting to set.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was quickly dragged out of Grace's dream. I was back in my bedroom, Grace still tucked neatly under my blankets. I looked up and saw Jasper hovering over me, his soft golden eyes flashing between my face and Grace's sleeping form.

"Edward," He murmured. "We need to do it now... before they return."

"One moment please, she's dreaming." Jasper opened his mouth to ask but I knew the question before it came out. "Yes, her memories." He walked around me and took a seat next to me and made himself comfortable. Every thought in his mind was centered around Grace and her secret. It seemed I wasn't the only one that was paranoid.

Abruptly the scenery of her memory changed into something colder, something darker. She was still with her parents, but now they were walking through small archways and along cobblestone streets. Soon they came into a clearing, a town square of some sort. There was a large fountain, spraying crystal water into the crisp night air. The moon hung over the square, highlighting every single shadow and dark corner.

There was something horribly familiar about this place.

I needed to look around, to make sure she was where I thought she was. But as it was Grace's dream, I was stuck looking through her eyes and at the large fountain in front of her. A soft husky voice echoed through her mind… _"Make a wish."_ She walked forward and reached out, her fingers caressing the top of the cold water. A clock tolled nearby signaling midnight, making her jump. She looked to her right, and there it was.

The clock tower.

"Time's running out Grace." She turned back to her terrified mother. "They're coming for us. They're coming for _you._"

"Run." Her father told her, pushing her towards an alleyway. "Run as fast as you can. Don't look back."

Screams of pain started to fill the silence and Grace started running… running into the alleyway. I wanted to stop her, knowing what would be lurking in the shadows… knowing _who_ would be lurking in the shadows. But I couldn't, being stuck in Grace's body I was left in her mind, seeing and hearing only the things only she could. Vampire hearing and sight was worth nothing in this.

Coming back to reality, I quickly leapt from the couch, knowing what would happen. I reached Grace in under a second and started to shake her gently. "Grace," I panicked when she didn't wake. "Grace, wake up." Her eyes remained closed, but now a frown covered her once peaceful face. I could feel the terror and pain building inside her through Jasper and growled. "Grace!" I yelled, causing her eyes to snap open in surprise.

"Edward," She whimpered, tears filling her eyes. I sat on the edge of my bed and gathered her in my arms. I slowly started to rock us, whispering in her ear.

"It's alright – it was just a dream. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you." I could sense Jasper was no longer in the room seeing as the family was home now. Carlisle was quickly making his way up the stairs to come and check on Grace. The door opened and he walked in, shocked at the sight of us two.

"What happened?" He demanded, walking forward and taking Grace out of my arms. I growled and clutched her more tightly, not wanting to let her go… an odd feeling on my behalf. He raised his eyebrows and let go of Grace, holding his hands up in surrender. "I won't hurt her Edward."

"I know. My apologies Carlisle, I don't know what came over me." He smiled sadly at me before stroking the back of Grace's head. "She just had a nightmare."

"Another one?"

"Hmm," I murmured against Grace's forehead. She was still whimpering quietly, her hands gripping the front of my shirt. I tucked her head softly under my chin and I felt her warm breath along my throat.

"_Edward, what do you feel for Grace?"_ Carlisle's silent question took me by surprise. My startled eyes flashed up to his face and I struggled for words.

"I-I… well…" In all my life, I had never struggled so hard for words. They always came to me naturally, but not right now. "Of course I… _like_ her… but not… in _that_ particular context." I said my words slowly, thinking over each word carefully. Carlisle was slowly nodding along to my words, a small expectant smile on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"My apologies Edward… I was just asking a question that needed to be asked." He reached out to touch Grace, cautioning me with his eyes. My eyes followed his hand, my instincts running through millions of questions; _does he pose any threat? Will he quickly swipe Grace away from me? Will my Grace be harmed?_ Of course the questions were absurd, Carlisle would never hurt anyone innocent; human or not… but the questions ran through my head none-the-less, making me growl under my breath. But then my mind actually processed what I had just thought; will _my_ Grace be harmed? My Grace? She definitely wasn't mine, though I was sure that somewhere in the back of my mind I wished she was. It was impossible for me to love again.

Impossible.

No, I doubted that. Nothing's impossible.

So where does that leave me? Widower and maybe falling in love again? Ridiculous. I was just obsessed. Nothing more, nothing less. I looked down and realized Grace was looking back up at me, her head resting softly on my arm. As I stared into her crystal blue ocean-like eyes, I could feel a familiar yet horrifying feeling bubbling up in me… it was amazing, yet discouraging. I knew the answer, and I was starting to think Carlisle did too. The main question is; how do I deal with it?

**A/N:** Another chapter finished :D I hope you enjoyed that and the little clues I put in… I think it's started to become clear who Grace really belongs to, but hey, you readers might see different :) so anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon-ish..!  
x


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So it's been a while... :) honestly I had just come to a brick wall and it took me a while to get over it but I'm really hoping this chapter will be worth the wait! Please, please, PLEASE leave a review so I know whether to edit, leave it or update A.S.A.P :)

**Disclaimer:** I only own my Gracie.

**xx xx**

**Chapter Seven  
"Never Let Me Go.."**

She never ceased to amaze me. Her level of knowledge was far beyond any other humans. The amount of history she could talk about from the top of her head was astounding – even Carlisle was impressed by her. I kept an extreme close eye on her, waiting for her mind to crack again. She kept giving me looks, they were brief but held so much emotion it stunned me. I kept my mouth shut again, not wanting to cause anything before knowing the absolute facts. Jasper was starting to catch on – it's not like my adopted brother was stupid.

He didn't know everything; he only thought that she knew about vampires. I didn't think he needed to know as much as I did.

I denied it... didn't want to believe anything. But I knew I was right. What she was hiding, I knew half of it. I was almost there. Almost to the end of my torture. I just needed her to speak.

I wanted her to open up to me and tell me everything but yet again, she stayed away from me. It hurt.

"Is it ever sunny here?"

I turned to her voice and half smiled. "No I'm afraid not."

She pressed her lips together and settled down on the couch, facing out the large window. Her wandering eyes raked over our large lawn, the river winding down the bottom and the forest further beyond that. I didn't need to hear her thoughts to know what she was thinking.

"Sick of being inside?" I asked.

She looked back at me and smiled weakly. "A little bit."

_Finally an oppotunity!_

"Well did you want to go for a little drive?" I asked, not bothering to give it a second thought.

She hesitated for a minute. Biting her lip, she looked at me nervously before her eyes cleared of any negative emotion and she smiled. "If it's not too much trouble..."

Smiling back, I got up from the couch holding my arm out for her to take. She shyly took it and I walked her to the car, excitement buzzing in me. Not because I could get her to tell me anything, but because I'd finally get her to _myself_.

**xx**

I ended up driving us to Port Angeles to just walk around and window shop.

"So," I started not knowing what in Gods name to say next. After a moment of silence Grace thankfully took the reins.

"So," She smiled. "How old are you again?"

Grinning despite myself, I answered "17." She nodded, pausing outside a shop to admire a dress. I took the diversion to look at her. Like properly look at her. I'd been so caught up in her past/present situation that I'd not really _seen_ her. She was breathtaking.

She had nothing on Bella. But she was a different kind of beautiful. She was gradually starting to put fat on, much to her distate of putting on weight, her face was now starting to fill the sunken skin and bones. Her hair looked healthier thanks to Alice's countless amount of hair remedies she had stored away in her bathroom.

"Try it on." I muttered, not casting my eyes away from her face.

Her eyed widened and flickered to mine. "Don't be so absurd."

She went to walk off before I quickly grabbed her hand. "Please?"

Pursing her lips, she looked back at the dress and sighed. "Fine."

Smiling, I followed her into the little store and waited patiently, ignoring the looks of admiration I was receiving from the ladies behind the counter. Grace eventually emerged looking shy as ever in a deep blue floral maxi dress (yes I had heard enough of Alice and Rose talking to know what a maxi dress was).

I was taken aback at first. I'd never seen her in a dress, she was either in Alice's shorts of Emmett's loose sweatpants, but I made a mental note to definitely buy her more dresses. Blushing, she looked down and fiddled with the material.

"So?" She asked, looking shyly up at me from under her lashes.

"You look... beautiful. How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much is it?" I pointed my question to the shop assistants now who had to quickly snap out of their little trance as soon as I spoke to them.

"Um, $40."

"Excellent. I'll take it."

"What? Edward no!"

Well this was unexpected. I took her out to talk and suddenly I'm buying her whatever she desires? I wasn't complaining, it's not like a $40 dress would damage my bank account, but I don't know. I just felt like it wasn't enough. I felt like I should repay her for something she had no idea she was doing. I was slowly turning back into me. I would never be the absolute same though of course, but hell I was close enough.

Grace was grumbling to herself as we exited the shop. She was clearly not a big fan of gifts.

"You need to get used to the present-giving; once Esme finds out your birthday's in a few weeks she'll go absolutely mental. Not to mention Alice will throw a party." I wrinkled my nose in distate while she just looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Carlisle told me - it was on your file at the hospital."

She nodded and smiled as she looked in the bag she was carrying. "Thank you Edward."

I just returned the smile. I didn't trust my words. After about an hour of window shopping, I paused when I heard her stomach softly growl. I completely forgot - she ate food. While I, looking casually away from her beating throat, had to remind myself what I ate.

"Did you want to catch a bite to eat?"

Absolutely no pun intended. But it didn't stop me from snickering.

"If that's okay?"

Pulling her softly into a busy restuarant, we were seated quickly thanks to the bill I ever so gracefully slipped into the waitor's hand without Grace noticing. She hummed quietly looking at the menu while trying to sneak looks at me when she thought I wasn't looking. Of course I was looking. I'd been looking ever since she sat down.

Creepy. I know.

"What are you getting?" She asked quietly, placing the menu on the table to look properly at me.

"Oh I'm not hungry." For food.

A small smirk appeared on her face and she nodded, looking around the restaurant. _I'm on to you little girl._

After ordering, we sat in a relatively comfortable silence, talking about anything that came up. She ate in silence, I stared. Of course. She smiled when the girl singing with a band started singing a different song.

"I like this song." She muttered, smiling.

"Dance with me." I whispered, not half hearing myself.

Chuckling meekly she said, "I don't dance." I still stood, holding my hand out. She took it unsteadily and I led her to the space in front of the small stage. Twirling her silently, she came closer and rested her hand on my shoulder. If I had a beating heart, it would be going crazy right about now.

As the song went on, we found ourselves getting closer and closer together. Her head eventually ended up resting on my chest just under my chin.

_"Never let me go, never let me go,"_

Her grip tightened and she looked up. I was a bit taken aback to see a single tear slide down her rosy cheek. Wiping it quickly away with my fingertips I placed a gentle kiss where it would've been and lent my forehead against hers, closing my eyes and listening to the unsteady beating of her heart.

"Edward," She whispered and I opened my eyes to meet hers.

I don't know why I done it. I could practically feel Bella's judgement, I could hear Carlisle lecturing me, I could feel my sibling's hatred for me for moving on so quickly...

I softly placed my lips on hers, letting myself drown in the moment. It just felt good. Right almost. She was unsure at first, but quickly returned the kiss. Slowly pulling away, I drowned myself in her eyes one last time before I had to turn back to reality.

That kiss was wrong, on so many levels. But something in me said it was okay... it was okay to move on, okay to start feeling again. It was okay to look at someone else in a way I thought only possible for Bella. It was okay.

But that part was buried deep by guilt, regret, hatred for myself, hatred for Grace for being so alluring and mysterious. It was her fault. All her fault.

"We should go." I muttered stiffly, leaving her standing alone. I paid the check quickly and waited for her by the door.

It was all her fault.

**xx xx**

**A/N:** Soo? Review please! Oh and the song that they were dancing to was Florence + the Machine's 'Never Let Me Go', my current favorite song. If you haven't heard it, I highly suggest you YouTube it now :) I think I cried the first time I heard it haha!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks so much to the people who are reviewing - you guys are awesome! Thank you also to the readers who are favoriting/alerting this story, and I hope all of you are enjoying this story so far! So things will finally click into place this chapter and the action will soon begin! So please do me a massive favor and review at the end of this chapter - I need to know whether to change anything.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything apart from little Gracie.

**Chapter 8  
Reasons**

I didn't dare look at her once while driving home. I was afraid if I did I'd see the hurt in her eyes and crumble. No, I couldn't have that. I had betrayed Bella. Betrayed the thought of my dead wife. And what in Gods name would Renesmee think? She'd be utterly disgusted! I gripped the steering wheel harder, feeling it practically melt into my hands not caring if she saw at all. She already knew about me, about my family anyway. She dreamt about vampires too much for an average human.

And she was associated with the Volturi for Christ sake! How could I forget Aro's calm voice in her dreams, telling her it would be okay, that they wouldn't harm her. I was disgusted that I'd lost myself and all sense of rationality. Damn this small girl to _hell_.

I skidded to a stop outside the house and immediately got out, pushing my gentlemanly instinct away and making her open her own door. I walked quickly inside, ignoring my family and was out the backdoor running into the woods before any of them could question me. Let darling little _Grace_ tell them out little love afair. Cringing at the words, I tore a tree from its roots and hurled it into another, not caring who would see or hear.

"Edward.."

"Go away Alice!" I yelled, turning to her small figure standing solemnly by a tree.

"It's okay Edward," She slowly walked forward, hands out in front of her showing me no harm. "It's okay," She soothed quietly.

I growled, crouching away from her. "Leave me be Alice."

"No."

She grabbed me before I could run and held me in a tight embrace. For a second I thought of attacking, throwing her away from me and bolting before anyone could get me. But it was Alice. Tiny little all-knowing Alice that had been my closest friend and sibling for as long as I knew her. She'd see my attack and just dodge it.

"You did not just seriously think that Edward Anthony Masen."

"I would never hurt you Alice, you know that." I wrapped my arms around her small frame and let her comfort me.

"Good. You know I'd kick your ass anyway."

Chuckling, I kissed her forehead and nodded. "Of course."

We stood there for a moment, just holding each other. She moved away first to look up into my face. "So what happened?"

"You know what happened."

"I can't see her future." She pursed her lips in distaste and sat herself on a nearby bolder. "I hate it. It's like she gives me little teasers, opening up her mind and letting me see a few things - but as quick as it comes, it's gone! It's so _annoying_." She scowled and kicked a few branches away from her feet.

"I'm the same. I can't read her thoughts unless she lets me. I see her dreams but that's pretty much it. I think she does it on purpose to be honest."

"How could she?"

I sighed and let myself fall to the leafy floor. Laying back I looked up into the cloudy sky and frowned. "She knows everything."

Alice gasped. "Everything?"

"Everything." I confirmed. "She's not stupid Alice. She knew the moment she met Carlisle. She knew even before that."

"How though? It's just not as easy to know these types of thin-"

"She's with the Volturi Alice."

That quietened her. She snapped her mouth shut quicker than a mouse trap. Alice rolled all sorts of thoughts around her head before growling.

"Son of a bitch! You can't be serious?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How long have you known?"

"A while. I just didn't want to believe it."

And I didn't. I genuinely liked Grace - she was different from others. Mysterious. Always surprising me with whatever she done. A part of me wondered if I would feel differently if she had told me she was running with the Volturi. Would I have still kissed her? Would I have hugged her and said it was alright? I then remembered that night, us watching Wizard of Oz.

_"Don't let me go back to Kansas Edward."_ She was completely terrified. They must be using her, bribing her with her own life. She was smart enough not to trust them, she knew they could turn on her at any point.

"They're using her." I said, Alice watching me. "The other night, she was terrified of going back to wherever she came from. It was too good to have been an act. I would've saw it. She likes it here with us. I think she sees us as family."

"And family protects each other."

I looked over at my sister and frowned. "Before we go jumping to the conclusion that she's just a damel in distress, maybe we should figure out why she's here. It might go deeper than what we actually think."

She nodded quietly, humming as she thought. "She's here for you."

"What makes you say that? She might be here to tear apart the family."

She snorted. "Yes, because that's so incredibly easy to do. If the Volturi were trying to rip the family apart, they would've sent someone else - not a small, hurt, little girl that would easily remind you of Bella. Think about it Edward. She's their weapon to hurt you."

"They've hurt me enough." I grumbled.

"Yes and they want to do it again. You falling for Grace isn't helping either Edward. That's what they want."

"I can't help it." I whispered.

Alice smiled sadly and moved over to me. She laid down next to me and patted my hand. "Don't be so hard on yourself, everyone moves on at some point. And besides, take away the alliance with the Volutri, Grace is a nice girl."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Rip her apart from the inside out until she finally cracks."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"You're going to be a charming gentleman and win her over."

"You're making no sense Alice."

"We're going to use her love for you against her."

I turned away and cringed. It was a good plan. But I couldn't help but think of how crushed Grace will be when this is all over, how I was just acting to get her to talk. I couldn't stand to even imagine what her face will look like - crumpled in pain with tears running down her cheeks.

Would I even be acting? If I had a beating heart it would go utterly crazy at the mere sight of the human girl.

But my family comes before some petty little girl I had only just met, no matter what my feelings are for her. We'll get to the bottom of her reason for being here. She was clearly starved and put in the hospital Carlisle happened to be working at for a reason. They wanted Carlisle to find her, to feel sympathy, to invite her into his own home. There had to be a reason why they chose us.

And Grace will be the key to unlocking this potentially dangerous plan.

**xx**

Again, please review! Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
